Languages of Oustomia
There are a staggering amount of languages within Oustomia, and no one language can be called 'Common'. Here, you will find a list of languages, with brief information about where they are used the most. Don't see your language here? Remember to check the Pathfinder Wikia 'if you're using Pathfinder, or if you're using 5e, check the '5th Edition SRD 'for more languages that exist in the Pathfinder setting! Some languages, such as Draconic and Sylvan, are generally universal. This page is dedicated to the unique languages of our world! Humanoid Languages Common Common is a relative term used to denote the most prevalent language spoken in a particular region. For instance, Egronian (see below) is the most widely spoken language on Egron, and so is referred to as Common in that region. In Luperion, however, the most widely spoken language is Amarian (see below), and so that is classed as Common on that continent. Amarian Amarian is the native tongue of the people of 'Luperion, who mostly inhabit the continent of Amaria. Egronian Elven Egronian Elven is the most common tongue for elves on the continents of Bricca and Egron, and to a lesser extent, Kivath and the Northern Tundra. Egronian Elven is very similar to Amarian Elven, and with a successful Linguistics check of DC 25, you can substitute Egronian Elven to communicate in Amarian Elven. Egronian Egronian is the most common human language on the continents of Bricca and Egronia and is the national language for the people of Haven & the Kingdom of Egron. Osiriani Osiriani is the national language of the city of Osirian, and the Nation of Kivath. It is the most common language spoken on the continent of Kivath, and one of the most common trading languages in the primary continental region. Most Merchants and Traders who do any serious trading will know this language. Amarian Elven Amarian Elven is the most common elven tongue on the continent of Amaria, and to a lesser extent, Kivath. Amarian Elven is very similar to Egronian Elven, and with a successful Linguistics check of DC 25, you can substitute Amarian Elven to communicate in Egronian Elven. Londor Orcish Londorwin Orcs speak in more guttural growls and grunts than most, and tend to speak more roughly than their northern counterparts. Northern Orcish Northern Orcs speak more clearly, to allow their words to be understood more freely. They think of Londor Orcish as too brutish and useless to them. Dark Dwarven Dark Dwarven is almost exclusively used by the Dwarves & Halflings of the city of Magmacar, as well as anyone who cares to learn the language. Rike Sign Language Rike Sign Language is learned by the thieves and gangs of Rikes, in order to communicate with each other. It has, however, become widely spread to those who escape the city and teach it to other's. Northern Human Northern Humans have their own distinct language that they use, but have no real name for it other than 'Common'. It is very distinct from other human languages. Languages of Sheng Sheng The Continent of Sheng has it's own universal common language, simply called Sheng. All Sheng households try to teach this to their children, but some are too poor or uneducated to learn it, resulting in some not knowing it, and only their local dialect. Languages of Iakresh Iakresh has a great many languages, some of which are already being discovered. Unless your character is from the continent of Iakresh, they will need to take ranks in Linguistics (following our 2 ranks per language rule) inorder to learn a new language. Iakresh Languages are currently not available to take. Iakresh Goblin Iakresh Goblins speak faster and much more guttural than their counterparts. To normal Goblins, it sounds more like a random jumbling of words together that makes no sense. Iakresh Orcish Iakresh Orcish is even more guttural and filled with growls and grunts than Londor, often sounding more akin to beasts than humanoids. Southern Iakresh Southern Iakresh is the most typical language for the southern Iakresh Humans. Northern Iakresh Northern Iakresh is the most typical language for the northern Iakresh Humans. Iakresh Elven Iakresh Elven seems to lack the finesse and finery of normal Elven, but is nonetheless quite similar. Languages of Urialyn Urialyn has its own unique languages which act as barriers of culture and interaction within and now outside of the planet. Uran The most commonly spoken language of Urialyn. Originated from Garland and its surrounding lands, it can be spoken by most people around the world and is the main language of the lands of the Kings' country, the humans of the Drukat Mountains, and the humans of the Silfadel Woods. All with their own accents betraying where they grew up. Royal Uran A language spoken by the nobility of Urialyn. Is different enough from the common tongue that commoners are completely unable to make out what the nobility say. Those common born who do pick up the vocabulary are still able to be picked out by their accent. Scrunic A keepsake language of the foreign people of Sygara. Considered to be a romantic language. Karani The language of the people of the Northern Endless Deserts. It should be noted that due to the language, different dialects may very well be different languages all together to untrained speakers. As you go south, the worse it gets. Nossen The language of the the Northmen and the Northern giants. Rough and cold, just like its people. Urialyn Dwarven The language of the Drukat Mountain dwarves. Use of this language is actively repressed in public schools. Urialyn Elven The language of the elves of the Silfadel Woods. Still kept remarkably strong due to the Elves' focus on keeping their history and culture within their reservations. Dead/Ancient Languages There are a number of dead/ancient languages in Oustomia - inorder to learn these, you must have at least 10 ranks in Linguistics, and must put a further 2 into the skill in order to learn one language. This stacks with our already existing Language Homebrew; in other words, you need to place 4 ranks into Linguistics after 10 ranks of Linguistics to have a single dead language. Urian The ancient language of the Urians; humanoids typically lack the ability to speak it properly, but can do basic communication with it. Milzian Milzian is almost completely impossible for humanoids to speak due to the insectoid nature of the Milz people. They often communicated in clicks and clacks. Vork The Empire of Vorknosh had a deep, powerful language, with many hidden meanings behind words. The finer parts of the language result in several different meanings behind individual words and word pairings; you can wildly change what you mean by mispronouncing something in their language. Teln Elven Known only by a few Teln Elves, this ancient language is rare. It is the ancestor of all other Elven Languages, and is incredibly difficult to learn. High Necril High Necril is a language created by Maloglash, and is only able to be learned if you know both Teln Elven, and Necril. It is an ancient, vile language that can only be spoken safely by the Undead, and occasionally those of evil - ask a GM before trying to learn this language.